


Voltron: Legendary Defenders Outtakes

by BoneStudio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Shorts, Team as Family, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: A series of snippets and crossovers based on Voltron: Legendary Defenders starring Team Voltron and other works crafted by yours truly.





	1. A Different Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. Lance feels off. He isn't sure what it is or where it came from. But when he took a moment to look around, he wondered if he even needed to.

Lance wasn’t sure when something changed. He didn’t eat something offered to him during one of the diplomatic banquets they frequented or hit his head during one of the training sessions. But as of late, he found himself getting up earlier in the morning and going to be early at night. He took the time to exfoliate as usual but was usually the first one to greet Hunk in the morning. At first, Hunk was a little skeptical and seemed worried about the change in behavior but eventually it became the norm for him. 

Maybe he thought it was something temporary.

Maybe it was or maybe it wasn’t.

To be fair, Lance didn’t know and he didn’t care. He liked waking up early in the morning even if there was no birdsong or vast sky to greet him. The emptiness of space with only the decaying light of stars and various galaxies greeting him and reminding him that he was so far from home. A dull ache in his chest being soothed by the sound of humming and sizzling guiding him to where Hunk was.

And he could talk to him.

Talk to him about home or about their training or the places they’d been.

They could laugh or bemoan their experiences only to start up another conversation which would eventually be impeded by the other members of their family. And then it hit him.

Family.

Sometimes, Lance would glance around the table as the others continued eating their meals. Pidge would be fiddling with something only to perk up when someone mentioned their name. They’d talk with mouthfuls and possibly choke on their tongue or their food if they weren’t careful. And Hunk, ever so helpful, would pat their back and try to make sure they were breathing before turning back to listen to a story Coran was regaling them with. Allura would listen attentively and glance to Shiro from time to time when he gave her a look.

A look that made her eyes crinkle at the corners and her lips quirk upwards, and Lance would notice that their princess had smile lines. After all of the sorrow and despair she endured she was developing smile lines because they were making her happy. His gaze would come back to Coran as the man continued his story while twiddling his mustache and making grand hand gesture. But his gaze would flick to each of them, the brightest of smiles on his face.

And then there was Keith.

When Lance turned to look at Keith, he saw him listening and interacting. Sometimes he would ask Coran a question or give an affirmation that he heard something Pidge would say. He’d nod to Hunk and shake his head when Shiro piped up. Share a knowing smile with Allura when their eyes met and she’d quickly look away, averting her eyes from the Black Paladin as much as possible until she was sure that no one was looking at her.

And then Keith’s eyes were on him.

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten angry with Keith. Yelled in his face, called him a drop out, antagonized him for one reason or another. He could recall it but the familiar surge of aggression and bitterness wouldn’t arise. The warmth around them and the feeling of happiness around them was too precious to break apart with something as silly as this rivalry. 

Keith smiled at him with mirth shining in his eyes and a light incline of his head as if beckoning Lance to rejoin the moment in front of them.

They weren’t sure how long it would last.

Lance wasn’t sure what had changed.

But as he gave another look to the other members of his family, he smiled.

As long as they were here, he didn’t care whether he knew or not.


	2. Welcome Home, Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. She was everything that he ever dreamed of and more. Someone who knew him and was just like him. If only he could've been there for her, he thought. But it didn't matter. Lance was here for Allura now and he'd never let her be alone again. But it wasn't Allura who found out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in **The Prince Rises** verse where Lance is an Altean and the younger brother of Princess Allura along with the only son of King Alfor.

The image of King Alfor was shimmering and wavering in Lance’s eyes as he tried to blink back the hot tears threatening to fall. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and tried not to pay attention to how wet his sleeve was. 

Or the ache in his chest when he met the man’s gaze. 

But there was no familiarity in those eyes. No acknowledgement that he knew who he was. And perhaps it was fitting that it wasn’t there. Lance wasn’t sure who the man was in front of him but the color of his eyes was unmistakable and the sincerity in his smile was only matched by Allura’s and his own. With a shaky breath, Lance felt a profound itchiness around his cheeks and ears. The itchiness grew and grew as blue markings etched into brown skin and rounded ears elongated into points.

He could see himself in the reflection of the console where Alfor’s image stood. The only noticeable different between himself and the man in front of him was their size and hair color. Otherwise, he was the spitting image of Alfor.

The spitting image of his father.

A soft chuckle escaped Lance as he tightened his hold on his knees. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there but by the ache in his bones, it must have been a long time. Lance settled his forehead against his knees and let the soft hum of Alfor’s hologram lull him into a light sleep.

As he slept, the door slid open and Coran strolled through with a soft hum. He'd prepared a speech to tell Allura once he found her curled up near the foot of King Alfor's hologram but all words came to an abrupt halt. Instead of the aforementioned princess, he found a young man curled up with his head resting on his arms. Coran knelt down to jostle Lance awake but there was something off. Pointed ears and blue markings on his cheeks, Coran knew that the blue paladin had an infatuation with Allura but body modifications didn't seem to be something he'd go so far to do. His pride in his appearance was astounding. But there was something familiar as Coran gave him a light shake and Lance lifted his head, staring at him blearily.

Lance's eyes slowly widened in alarm and he tried to cover the markings on his cheeks and his ears simultaneously which resulted in his arms being twisted in various angles. But the damage had already been done and Coran stood with a raised brow.

“I heard the projector and expected to see Allura,” he muttered. “And yet I find our prince instead.”

Lance stood and raised his hands.

“Coran—"

He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain himself. How do you explain not knowing something as important as this to one of what was supposed to be the only two remaining of a single species?

“Young man.”

Lance stiffened as Coran rose to his full height and stood with his shoulders squared. The look on the normally jolly man’s face was nothing short of pure and unfiltered relief. He reached out to place his hands on Lance’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Coran’s mustache tickled Lance’s cheek and he was very warm and so familiar. Lance was torn between raising his arms to return the hug and keeping his fists firmly at his side. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.”

A tremor rushed through his body and his fists unfurled. 

“I didn’t recognize you.”

Coran’s hold on him tightened and his voice wavered as he spoke. At this point, Lance wasn’t sure if the trembling was coming from him or Coran.

“I’m so happy you’re safe.”

If a sob escaped him then Coran didn’t mention it and Lance wouldn’t have admitted it but the tears that he’d been keeping back were falling. Even the heartiest of smiles wouldn’t be able to keep them from falling and the sinking weight in his chest crushed him.

“Welcome home.”

Lance’s arms wrapped around Coran and the next few moments were spent in reminiscence and soft sobs. The royal retainer separated from his ward once they’d both composed themselves but then set to examining his face and his ears along with patting along his body to make sure everything was in place. Laughter escaped him as he lightly shoved against Coran’s chest. Faintly, he could remember a time where the man would pat him down when he was a child. But the memory was fuzzy if it was even there at all.

Wanting to bask in the moment and in the silence as they were the only two awake, they sat in front of the hologram of King Alfor.

“You will tell Allura, won’t you?” Coran asked him. “Who you really are.”

“I will.” Lance affirmed with a twinge of sadness. “I can’t keep something like this a secret from her or the guys.”

Coran clasped a hand against his shoulder and gave him a light shake. 

“I will be there with you, Lance. Always.”

Lance looked to him and nodded as he gave his hand a light pat.

“While we’re here, is there anything you can tell me about him?”

He gestured to King Alfor’s image and Coran’s eyes lit up. Telling Allura could wait until later. For right now, he just wanted to talk to his favorite handsome man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by a prompt found on a tumblr made by promptsforvoltron and The Man of Steel himself. I was interested in this because it could open up an entire world of possibilities and depending on the reception, I may expand on this drabble. 
> 
> But tell me what you guys think about it in the comments below.
> 
> And like always, feel free to leave kudos or bookmark and message me at flight-of-fantasy on tumblr.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
